An Awaiting Destiny
by MistyStar
Summary: A tale of Revenge, Regret and Romance. Two rivals' face each other in the biggest duel of their lifes, but is rivals' the real term to be used when hearts are invovled? Please Read and Review.


An Awaiting Destiny  
A tale of Revenge and Regret by Misty_Star  
******************  
I held my sword by my side  
Ready to face my rival  
She stood there in front of me  
As eager to duel as I  
A nervous tension filled the air  
But I managed to keep calm  
No more time was wasted.....  
And we began the fight of our lives  
  
The rules were simple, yet brutal  
Whoever dies, is the defeated one  
So therefore, one of us must decease  
And forever be no more......  
  
Luck must have been with me  
As my rival fell to the ground  
I withdrew my sword and looked  
At what I had accomplished  
I expected to be happy  
Full of victory, full of might  
But my heart was full of emotion  
As dark as the darkest night  
  
She lay practically lifeless there  
A result of my jealouslys' fest  
And with her last breath, she smiled  
And said, 'I was always second best'.  
  
A muscular man wearing a long, deep red honorary warrior's coat and black canvas trousers placed his pen down after writing down his deepest thoughts of the day that had just occurred in his small papyrus diary, labelled with his name, 'Naio'. He turned to his side as his soft blonde hair glistened in the light of the nearby campfire. He looked down on the ground, and then withdrew his sword from its' pouch on his back and he looked at it, turning it side to side so it reflected the fire's light. 'With this......' he thought to himself, as a tear escaped from his usually bone-dry, strong blue eyes. 'With this sword.... I slain my own rival...but...but why don't I feel victorious?!? And what is this escaping from my eye?' Over the many fighting years, he realized he must have forgotten how to cry, or how to feel sorrow, pain and anguish at the heart, rather than from a sword slashing into his robust chest. But he was now, after so long, feeling those emotions once more. But he still couldn't figure out why.  
  
'I finally defeated her, my arch enemy, but why aren't I full of victory????' he thought, clearing away his relentless tears. He thought of his rival, Andrea. He imagined Andrea standing in front of him battle-ready once more, and he felt a lightsome feeling come over him. A strange and new feeling, but it didn't feel wrong or corrupt. In fact, it felt pleasurable in a extraordinary way, and the feeling was definitely directed at Andrea, his recently deceased rival. He tried to define the feeling once more, and a smoothly pronounced word flowed into his mind as if it were a peaceful river flowing right through him. Love.   
  
I always knew I loved Andrea  
From the deepest parts of my heart  
But this reality of our lives  
Has torn us apart  
  
He loved her, in fact, he knew in the back of his mind and heart that he had since the very beginning. But she was an enemy, on the other side of the now 9 year battle between his kingdom; the Malian Kingdom (ma-li-an) and her kingdom; the Tayolanite Kingdom (Tay-ol-lan-nite), and this war had made them rivals. And now he, Naio, the 'greatest Malian warrior', had killed his own heart's desire.....  
  
-------------------------------Time is of the essence....----------------------------  
  
Now the war that kept us apart  
Has turned into faithful peace  
And I, now back in my homeland  
Still think of Andrea deceased......  
  
Naio looked up from his papyrus diary after writing down his feelings of the current day once more. He turned back to the page where he had wrote down his whole experience of emotions straight after Andrea's death, which had been written down now a whole year ago. He looked around at where he was situated. He was sitting down in a rather hidden crevasse in his homeland's busy marketplace, where now people of both the Malian and Tayolanite Kingdom walked side by side, sharing the land together. It was a very different scene for Naio, but he was happy that the war was finally over. Yes, he was a true Malian warrior with an unstoppable desire to fight, but even the strongest of the Malian warriors deserved a break away from the stresses of conflict and battle.  
  
Naio's line of thought was interrupted when a woman of 21, the same age as him, sat next to Naio. She had intense green eyes and long brown hair that shone in the sunlight like a million diamonds. She greeted him simply, and that greeting soon sparked of a common conversation. But even though the conversation was so simple, it was probably the most important conversation of their lives as it started their strongest relationship in both their lifetimes. Yes, Naio fell in love with the woman after seeing her for quite some time after their first encounter, and her name was Alia.  
  
I have possessed this forgien body  
To seek you Naio, to find you here  
I persused this close reationship  
Purely so I could get my revenge  
You killed me and took me away  
From my original physical self  
So now I'm disgiused to love  
But I will retaliate soon to come....  
  
'Alia' sat on a tree stump in the thick forest near her and Naio's homeland writing in her own diary, similar to her 'love' Naios' papyrus one. She had wrote down her deepest darkest secret as the sunset's light poured softly through the trees, making that space in time appear almost mythical.  
  
Alia was not Alia. She was Andrea's soul in a foreign body, and had named herself Alia to hide her true identity. Naio had slain her, but had not killed her, luckily enough for Andrea. He had only killed her body, but had let her soul run free to get revenge on its' body's murderer.....  
  
Another ordinary day followed for Alia and Naio. Naio had just finished training at the 'Malian and Taylonite Warrior's Congress' and Andrea came to visited him at his simplistic residence. His house was another one of the common houses of the lands they lived in. They only had clay walls and a few rooms, but it managed to support the residents of the lands hectic lives well. The two talked for a long time about personal things, of course with Alia not putting her whole heart into the conversion, but they still managed to talk for hours on end. Occasionally they went into separate rooms to simply sit down and relax, as they both worked hard, as long as the sun shone each day at different warrior congresses. On one occasion when Alia left the room Naio was in, Naio pulled out his papyrus diary. His best way to relax was to put his emotions into words. It was one of his loves and resorts away from the chaotic life he lived.  
  
Alia....  
  
He felt foolish writing his thoughts to her if he never intended on her reading them, but he didn't flinch and kept writing;  
  
Even if 100 swords  
Would press into my soul  
I'd take all that for you  
So you'd still be in control  
Even if one of us dose happen to go  
We'll still be linked by heart  
And a hundred swords and a hundred deaths,  
Could never tear us apart.  
  
Naio feel asleep soon after writing down in his deepest thoughts of the current moment.  
  
Alia entered the room where Naio slept, and smiled a evil smile. This was the chance she had been waiting for since Naio had fell in love with her, which was a few months ago now. She quietly withdrew a diamond-studded dagger from a pocket on her side and prepared to stab Naio with it. Revenge flowed through her veins. The dagger was now dangerously close to Naio's heart, and Naio was still soundly asleep.  
  
But suddenly, Alia stopped, and dropped the knife soundly on the ground as she cast her eyes on Naio's diary and she read....  
  
Even if one of us dose happen to go  
We'll still be linked by heart  
And a hundred swords and a hundred deaths,  
Could never tear us apart.  
  
Warm tears filled Alia's eyes. Even if one of us happens to go.... Or to die.... He would still love her?!? She picked up the diary and turned back to a poem dated a bit over a year ago and read through it with much curiosity....  
  
I always knew I loved Andrea  
From the deepest parts of my heart  
But this reality of our lives  
Has torn us apart  
  
He didn't mean to kill her.........? He'd always loved her? The realization of it all brought more tears to her beautifully deep green eyes. Her tears soon splashed over Naio's nearly still body, awakening him from his deep sleep. He soon saw Alia nearby with tears slowly flowing down her face. Alia quickly backed away from him, still in tears.  
  
Naio was extremely confused. He sat up and slowly looked around him. His diary was in her hands, and a diamond studded dagger lay on the ground near him. 'Naio I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry.....' Alia said weeping as she fell into Naio's arms. '..sorry? Sorry for what?' Alia looked up into Naio's eyes, now seizing her tears by wiping them away, but her eyes were still slightly watery. She backed away again from Naio and spoke her next words softly. 'I'm living my life as....as... a lie. I'm not who you think I am Naio, I'm Andrea.'  
  
  
Naio was now a further extreme of the emotion of confusion as he replied.   
'Andrea......?? But I thought I....' 'No, no, my soul survived, this body you see is foreign, I possessed it after you killed my physical self you murderer! And I... I came here.... I came here to seek revenge but, but..... did you mean it?!?'  
  
Andrea quickly released the stupidity of her question, as she hadn't explained it thoroughly enough. 'I mean, did you mean this Naio?' Andrea pointed to the poem she had just read. Naio was in shock. She now knew. 'I did.' He replied, trying to sound tough, but inside the suspense that choked the air was also choking his own heart. 'Naio I thought you hated me, but I always....l.l.l.loved you too.' The two flung their arms around each other in total relief and happiness, but it was soon interrupted.  
  
Andrea broke away from the hold, as she had started to feel very light physically. Her eyes started to flash a errie shade of green. 'What's happening?!?' Naio said in worry. Andrea then slowly seemed to fade. Her whole body was literally fading out of existence. She managed to whisper to Naio, even though she feel so incredibly distant from the physical world. 'I knew this would come, I couldn't live in this foreign body.... forever....'.  
  
Andrea paused and breathed a deep breath slowly, as she faded away even more, and she continued to speak to her new found true desire. 'This must have been my destiny, to tell you I loved you... and now it is forfilled...' She paused, finding it harder and harder to breath. 'But how can I live without...!?' 'You said it yourselves, Naio....' Andrea said, interrupting Niao as if she had read his thoughts, then she continued. 'Even if one of us dose happen to go, we'll still be linked by heart, and a hundred swords and a hundred deaths, could never tear us apart.' The usually flawlessly strong Naio let a tear escape his eye as he drew Andrea in, and they both closed their eyes and their lips meet, it was their first and last kiss......  
  
By the time Naio opened his eyes again, Andrea was non-existent. She had faded out of the physical world. Naio let all that just occurred sink in. Another tear escaped his eye, but he managed to smile in realization of her last words. They were always going to be together not matter what kept them apart, even if it was death itself.  
  
*******************************  
  
Moral: If you want to tell someone something important, don't hesitate, as today just might be your last chance.  
  
The End   



End file.
